


The Right Pressures

by divineshewolf



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hawthorne!Michael, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Warlocks, Witch!Reader, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineshewolf/pseuds/divineshewolf
Summary: After transferring to Hawthorne, you find yourself struggling to resist Michael Langdon’s advances, and as much as you try to hide it, he knows he has the upper hand...
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Kudos: 38





	The Right Pressures

It had been two months of knowing Michael Langdon and three months of trying to stay as far away from him as possible. The council of magic had decided to have Robichaux send thirteen girls to Hawthorne in order to make room for new witches who needed basic training. You were already a very skilled witch and one of the best students in your class, so Cordelia immediately asked for you to go. In order to persuade you further, she let your two best friends go with you.

As prepared as you thought you all were, Hawthorne was a completely different game. It’s how you imagined college is for non-magical beings. Studying, partying, hooking up, it surprised you that you could keep up your perfect grades, especially with Michael always around, Hawthorne’s very own boy wonder.

To say the least, you were not impressed by Michael, but it seemed as if he had the entire student body wrapped around his finger. Being a part of that was the farthest thing from your mind. Michael was arrogant, granted, he was the most powerful warlock to ever step foot in that place, but he was constantly showing it off. He always had to be the center of attention; interrupting class, being the loudest person in the room, or using magic to pull pranks. It was honestly so childish to you that you couldn’t stand him…but he didn’t want to stay away from you.

There was this challenge about you that pulled Michael in, no matter how many times you’ve tried to get him to understand you weren’t interested, he hasn’t given up yet.

This afternoon you were in the library with your best friends, working on a study guide for your potions class. The library was packed since midterms were next week, so the majority of students were in there, including Michael. He hadn’t noticed you were in there as he was too busy talking loudly with his friends, laughing so hard it echoed throughout the room. Your friends wanted your help studying but you desperately wanted to leave.

“Are there dried garlic or crushed Chrysanthemums in number ten?” (B/F/N/1) asked.

“The garlic, three have to be chopped before adding,” you answered, looking up, realizing (B/F/N/2) was looking in the direction of Michael and his friends, so you snapped your fingers in her face to get back her attention, “could you focus, please? I’d rather them not come over here, thanks.”

“Oh whatever, (Y/N). When are you going to stop this act?”

“Act? What act?” you narrowed your eyes at her, knowing where this conversation was going.

“The whole ‘I’m a saint and Michael’s the devil so he can’t have me’ act. Are you planning on staying a virgin forever?” (B/F/N/2) smirked, her words causing your jaw to drop.

“There is no act. I don’t like him…and who I give my virginity to is my decision and I promise it won’t be him,” (B/F/N/1) started chuckling and you glared at her.

“You’re such a liar. We’re your friends, we see how you look at him when he’s not paying attention,” (B/F/N/2) said.

“Or, how red you get when we talk about him, like right now,” (B/F/N/1) chimed in, “you’re into him and he’s clearly into you,”

“Just stop taunting him and give the boy what he wants, what you want too. You need some dick,” (B/F/N/2) badgered.

“Could we stop talking about this and get back to the study guide? You both are becoming intolerable,” you hissed.

Your friends chuckled, so you just rolled your eyes and continued answering the rest of the questions. They whispered to each other so you could hear, ‘ _I give it another month before she gives in,’_ … _‘I give it another week,’_ but you just continued to ignore them. Michael had charm and he was very handsome, but he was too cocky and rude, too much of a player for you to like him.

“Well (Y/N) looks like you caught wonder boy’s attention yet again,” (B/F/N/2) said, as you looked up at her with your eyes wide.

Michael and his friends were coming towards you, your friends smiling as they grew close, while your heart raced in anticipation and wondering why you didn’t leave earlier.

Your body shifted when he sat down beside you, rolling your eyes as he smirked, scooching closer to you, “Hey (Y/N),” he cooed, brushing your hair out of your face with his fingers. You roughly pushed his hand away and scoffed.

“Hi,” you said dryly, attempting to study again, but Michael had other ideas. He placed his hand gently on your bare thigh, but you pushed it away and finally met his gaze. His sharp crystal blue eyes catching your words, unintentionally making you stare at him. Michael swung his curly golden locks from his face, “Why are you so mean (Y/N)? I just want us to get close, get to know each other better,” his smug grin growing wider.

Your friends weren’t even paying any attention, to you or the study guide, they were too busy flirting with the other boys. There was no way you were sticking around now. Standing up, you started collecting your things in a rush.

“Oh, come on babe, don’t leave,” Michael watched as you moved behind him, and started walking away from the table, but not before he whispered to his friends loudly enough for you to hear, **‘ _She may seem like lollipops and rainbows, but I bet behind closed doors she’s latex and whips,’_** …You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of turning around so you just walked faster to your room.

After a couple of hours, your friends joined you in your room to finish studying, and when you were done, you started looking for your phone which was nowhere in sight.

“Have you guys seen my phone? Did you see it in the library after I left?”

They shook their heads ‘no’ but still helped you look for it. Unfortunately, it was not in the room. The last place you had it was in the library, so you decided to go and check. When you walked in and around the table you sat at, you still didn’t see it. Michael’s friends were still sitting in there but without him. You sighed, walking over to them.

“Did you guys see my phone earlier? It’s white with a furry pink case,”

The boys chuckled and then shook their heads ‘no’, “Maybe Mike saw it, you should go ask him,” one of them said.

It didn’t surprise you that he would have it, but it surprised you that you didn’t even think of him first. At least your phone was locked. There are conversations about him on there that you’d rather him not see, as well as photos of yourself he didn’t need to see. Still, you rushed to his room knowing he’d find a spell to unlock it.

Knocking on his door you received no response, as well as the second and third knock, so you twisted the doorknob slowly and walked in. Michael was air drumming while listening to music at his desk. It looked like he was studying. He caught you in the corner of his eye and pulled his headphones off, “Can I help you?”

“Have you seen my phone?” you asked sternly. His head tilted to the side before he stood up.

“Hmm, I can’t recall, what does your phone look like?” his eyebrows raised, his plump, pink lips pressed in a hard line.

“Cut the crap, I know you have it. Your friends made that pretty clear.” Narrowing your eyes, you held out your hand. This was getting ridiculous, but Michael was enjoying every bit of it. He started slowly approaching you, clasping his hands behind his back until he was directly in your face. His eyes low and brooding, as if he had you right where he wanted you. Your breathing was turning heavy, inhaling his sweet cologne, feeling yourself becoming anxious.

“What if I did have it? What are you going to do for me to get it back?”

You wanted to turn and leave, go get an administrator to get it back for you, but instead, you played along, “What do you want?”

“I want you…to help me study for my herbology class. You already took that class, right?” You nodded, confused, and relieved. “Perfect. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes, but if I help you, no funny business…and I want my phone first,” He lifted his chin, taking a deep breath of satisfaction as he grinned at you. He walked over to his bed and pulled out your phone from underneath his pillow.

He started handing it to you but pulled it back. “Close the door,” he demanded.

Hesitantly you closed the door before he handed you the phone then pulled up another chair at his desk. The two of you sat down and you started looking over his notes, reading over the next question on his study guide.

“Oh! Well, the herb you’re looking for is the nettle, also known as the urtica diocia, it has stinging leaves…” your excitement fleshed out in your words, but when you looked over at Michael, he was staring at you…mainly your lips. His eyelids were low, his mouth opened slightly as if he was going to take a bite out of them, “you’re not even paying attention!”

He looked up at your eyes, grinning, “I am paying attention, I promise…keep going,” he encouraged.

“As I was saying it has stinging hairs on its leaves and can be used in tea or-”

Suddenly, Michael leaned over and pressed his lips to yours. His lips were so soft and warm, you never imagined they would taste so sweet, but they did and for a split second, you kissed him back before pushing away.

“What the hell?! I said no funny stuff,” You quickly stood to your feet, heading for the door.

“Wait, wait, wait!” He called out, racing towards you and grabbing your arm, turning you around, “don’t run from what you want.”

“Excuse me? You kissed me.”

“And you kissed me back. C’mon baby, aren’t you tired of resisting?” He inched closer to you, but you put your hand out, so it hit his chest.

“It’s funny how suddenly everyone seems to know what I want, and I don’t. Do you think you can just have what you want when you want it? I can’t be with you,” you sighed, looking down at the floor, “I don’t want to be with you…at least not right now.” You slowly looked up at him, letting your hand fall to your side. He looked…skeptical.

“What do you mean not right now?”

“I mean, I need…time. Not that it’s any of your business, but telling you might make you understand,” you scolded, “a few months before I got here, I was in a serious relationship that ended…badly. So, I’m not looking to be with anyone, in any kind of way. Can you just be mature for once and respect that?”

Michael stood there, still looking as if he wasn’t sure whether he was going to take you seriously or not, but then he started to back away. “Time…okay.”

His grin was so self-assured, it made shivers run up your spine as he started to stroll back to his desk.

“Do you still want me to help you study?” you asked naively.

Michael chuckled, you could see his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he sits down, “I think I’ll fine given that have the highest grade in the class,” then he looked to you with this blank stare.

You weren’t surprised he was lying about needing help. This whole thing was a trap. Rolling your eyes, you left the room in a huff and slammed the door close.

###

A month later, the last week of October, it was decided that Hawthorne was going to have a Halloween party that weekend. You and a few other students made up the committee who planned it. On Wednesday evening, you were going room to room to slid flyers under everyone’s door. As you turned a corner, you felt yourself being pushed, and you fell into the supply closet with the door closing behind you.

“Hey!” you shouted before a hand came across your mouth, and you saw him. Michael. The room was dark, but the door allowed some light in, enough for you to notice his uniquely thick curls and lips.

“Shh! Keep it down,” he whispered then chuckled as you shoved him off you.

“What are you doing?! Move, I need to finish giving these out,” you tried to move past him, but he blocked you.

“Actually, you’re going to stay right here. I’ve given you your time,” he said with a twisted smile.

Michael hadn’t really made a move on you since that evening in his room. At times you missed his pestering but knew it was better if he left you alone. To tell the truth, you felt so relaxed this past month. Michael made you irritated and nervous, it was too intense to be around…like right now.

“You don’t get to give me a time limit for when I get over my past. I told you I can’t be with-”

Michael jumped towards you, knocking the papers from your hands, and wrapped his hand around your throat. He pushed the two of you against the wall, his leg in between your legs as the top of his knees brushed lightly across the center of your panties.

He was breathing deeply, tightening his grip around your throat, **“I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore,”** he said through gritted teeth with his lips against your jaw.

Your eyes were so wide, gasping at what little air you could, you felt afraid. Not because of Michael’s actions, but because of what his actions were making you feel. There was pressure building up in your groin, making you gulp as hard as you could, even though your mouth was bone dry. But you had to say something. Michael sounded hungry, as though he had been starved for months, and you were set in his traps.

Mushing his face into your skin, he dragged his lips up to your ear, stopping every now and then to plant kisses.

“We’re going to fuck now, okay? In here…right now,” he panted softly, you could feel your heart racing in your chest and in between your legs. This is not how you imagined your first time, but this overwhelming ache you felt was painful, making you feel weak. You whimpered as he grabbed your jaw with his other hand and forced you to look at him, “no more hiding from me…we’re done with that shit, got it?” You nodded slowly.

Michael finally let go of you and stepped back, releasing you from the wall. He looked down, his hair covering his face as he started unbuttoning his black dress pants.

“Wait…I don’t want to do this in here…” you pleaded, and he just snickered, “I don’t want my first time to be in here Michael!”

He slowly looked up at you with amazement in his eyes, “You’re a virgin? Seriously? Holy shit! That’s why you’re so uptight all the time!”

“Hey! Don’t be an ass!”

“I’m sorry, it just all makes sense now. So, you’ve never done anything? No sex, no oral, nothing?” he questioned.

“No…nothing. That’s the reason me and my ex broke up,” you confessed, looking away from him.

“Interesting. So, did you two break up because you didn’t fuck him or because you didn’t want to fuck him?”

“...Both.”

“But you want to fuck me, huh?” Your cheeks burned with embarrassment as you looked at him, seeing his sly grin. It was too uncomfortable admitting that you wanted to give your virginity to Michael, of all people, the boy wonder. His cocky attitude had always been a turn on, and you didn’t want to fall for that, but you did…before the second month came, you were wrapped around Michael’s finger, but you did everything in your power to hide it. _No more hiding…_

Michael growled and swiftly grabbed you by the throat and pushed you against the wall again, “Speak!”

“Yes! Yes, I want to fuck you but not in here,” you whined, grabbing onto his arm softly so he would let you go. He stared at you and bit his bottom lip. Releasing his grip, you rubbed your throat, feverishly glancing at him.

“Okay, we’re not gonna fuck in here. We’ll save that and I’ll decide when it happens,” he said, slowly inching closer to you. He grabbed the sides of your head as he brushed his lips against yours, “but I’m going to teach you something else, and you’re going to do everything I say, right?”

You nodded steadily, inhaling his fresh scent. He flicked his tongue up the middle of your lips, “Get on your knees,” and you quickly obeyed, kneeling on the cold, hard floor. You were now eye level with his crotch as he reached down and continued to unbutton his slacks. He pushed them down to ankles, leaving his boxer briefs hanging from his waist, then took off his jacket, tossing it to the corner, and swung his dark red tie over his shoulder.

He suddenly bent over and roughly grabbed your jaw, tilting your head up so you would look at him, “I’m going to teach you how to suck cock with that pretty mouth of yours,” he cooed as he ran his thumb over your lips, slowly sliding it through and pressing down against your tongue.

“Open your mouth and keep it open,” he commanded before he grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled those down. His thick erection sprung up in your face, your eyes grow wide as you looked over his length, wanting to know what it felt like. Michael grabbed the bottom of his shaft, and began to stroke his cock slowly, staring down at you. A moan escaped his lips as he pleasured himself, grinning as you watched, “want some?”

Nodding, he put the tip on your bottom lip then started to slide it in, “Open your mouth wider, hollow out your cheeks, and suck – no teeth!”

Placing your hand on his hairy thigh to keep your balance, you opened your mouth wider, tasting the sweet and salty skin of his cock as he pushed it across your tongue. You wrapped your lips around him, his thickness filling out your cheeks, making your mouth water. As you tried to suck, you struggled, accidentally grazing your teeth against him. He winced, tightly grabbing your jaw, “Open wider! And stick out your tongue,”

His fingertips dug into your cheeks as you stretched your mouth open as much as you could and stuck out your tongue. Michael pushed his cock further in your mouth as you attempted to suck it again. But this time was better. He groaned as you coated his cock with salvia, bobbing your head so it slipped in and out of your lips. Slurping sounds filled the air as you started to understand the motion, Michael moved his hands, one to the back of your head while the other rested on his hip. His deep panting and moaning made you look up at the pleasure sprawled across his face.

The corners of your mouth turned upwards, happy he liked what you were doing, but you were going too slow. Taking control, he kept your head still as he pushed further in your mouth, his tip pressing against the back of your throat. You gagged, pulling away and coughing.

“Breath out of your nose. Don’t swallow any of your spit,” you cleared your throat, tilting your chin up and opening your mouth wide for him.

Michael continued to steady your head while he pushed his cock to the back of your throat. His thrusts started to come rapidly, slamming hard into your throat. Your eyes were welling up with water as you gagged, letting all the spit from your mouth cover his length and drip down your chin.

_“That’s it, baby, ugh, your mouth feels so good,”_ he moaned, slowing down for a second to feel the ridges on your tongue. You grabbed both of his thighs as he started rapidly fucking your mouth again, forcing you to choke on his cock as tears streamed down your cheeks. A few times you thought you would vomit, but he knew when to ease up and come back. Michael growled in his throat, relishing in the feeling of your soft lips gliding over his shaft.

_“Use your hand and your mouth (Y/N), I’m getting close,”_ he panted, taking one of your hands off his thigh and wrapping your fingers around the base of his cock.

Your hand stroked and twisted around his base as your mouth sucked as much of his cock as you could, working him to his release.

_“Oh fuck,”_ his head fell back with his mouth wide open as lifted his black dress shirt exposing his lower belly.

His groans vibrated in your mouth causing you to moan as you sucked and tugged faster, twirling your tongue over his head occasionally. Michael looked down at you and you met his gaze, watching him bite his lower lip and feeling his gut tense up, he smiled before pulling his cock from you.

_“Shit!”_ he grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling your head towards him as he began to stroke his cock above your face. Staring at his cock, glistening with your spit, you impulsively wrapped your lips just around the tip of his cock and sucked on it, helping him come undone.

The corner of his upper lip curled as he pulled your lips from him, and with a heavy groan, his sticky load shot out all over you face, covering your eyes and mouth.

“A warning next time please, it’s in my eyes!” You called out. Michael chuckled as you sat there, softly licking at the cum that dripped from your lips. It was sugary, like fruit, and warm. He grabbed your chin and wiped some of it from your face then pressed his sticky fingers to your lips. You started lapping it up from his fingers as he watched and snickered.

“You like how it tastes baby?” He grabbed some paper towel that sat on the shelf and cleaned up your face, “did you enjoy that?”

As your now clean eyes fluttered open, Michael was bent down in front of you and continued cleaning you up as you nodded innocently. Gazing at his clenched jaw, you were baffled by what just happened but craved more of him. It was honestly so thrilling for you to have made him orgasm so intensely.

“Well, you are a very fast learner and have the most beautiful lips…especially when they’re wrapped around my cock,”

He stood up with a conceited smile, putting back on his clothes and fixing himself, and you just rolled your eyes and got to your feet. Then the bell rang, signaling for lunch, and you knew your friends would be looking for you.

“I’d clean up your flyers before you go, don’t want anyone finding out where we like to have our fun,” he fixed his tie and grabbed his jacket before walking out of the closet, shutting the door behind him as cleaned up to make sure there was no sign of the two of you left in there.

###

When the night of the party came around, you were in your bedroom, putting on your costume with your friends. The three of you were dressed in short white dresses, with plastic halos and wings, and then you each had signs around your necks that read: ‘Property of Charlie’. So, the three of were Charlie’s Angels, the tv show and movie series you all loved the most.

The party was being held in the woods, which you and the committee spent all day yesterday decorating and setting up. When the three of you left, the building was completely empty, and everyone was at the party…except for Michael and his friends who were outside standing by the school.

“Hey, I’ll meet you guys at the party,” you said.

“Mhm, sure,” (B/F/N/2) grinned.

“We’ll cover for you in case you get distracted,” (B/F/N/1) chuckled. The two of them giggled and you just rolled your eyes, regretting telling them about what happened between you and Michael the other night.

As you walked towards Michael, your friends called over the two boys to escort them to the party. He stood there, leaning against the wall, and you noticed he was in his casual uniform with the sweater and string bow tie.

“Where’s your costume?”

“I didn’t bother finding one because I’m not going to the party,” he confessed, now running his fingers across your plastic wings.

“Why not?! It’s going to be fun!” you exclaimed.

“Yeah, a lot of fun with all of the professors and staff lurking about. I’ll pass,” he grinned as he grabbed your waist and pulled up against his chest, “but you look hot in your costume. Bet you look better without it though.”

As you blushed and rolled your eyes, Michael pressed his lips to yours, wrapping both his arms around your waist and you kissed him back deeply, throwing your arms around his neck. Never in a million years would you have imagined that you would be making out with Michael Langdon under the stars, and it honestly felt perfect.

The kiss was slow, lustful until he pulled away. You looked into his eyes, wanting to taste more of his lips, “So what are you going to do if you’re not coming to the party?”

“I was going to enjoy the fact that the school is empty…but now, I’m thinking we should enjoy it together,” he said softly.

Your eyes widened with your heart racing faster, “I can’t abandon the party. I planned it.”

“Oh, c’mon. When are you going to realize that giving in and taking risks is always better?”

This was it. It was finally going to happen. As nervous as you were, you were excited. Biting down on your bottom lip, you whispered, “Okay,”

Michael grabbed your hand and pulled you into the building. You both ran up the stairs and to his room. He slammed the door shut, immediately kissing you impatiently. Your breath was hitching in your throat, anxious to finally have sex. This burning ache between your legs was becoming unbearable and needed his help to relieve it. His hands were roaming along your ass as he guided the two of you to the bed.

“There’s one thing you’re going to do for me first,” he smirked, pulling away from you.

“What?” you frowned. Michael sat on the edge of the bed while you stood in front of him.

“I want you to beg…beg me to take your virginity,” his head tilted to the side, looking at you with a low, blank gaze.

Frozen by his words, you stood there, waiting to see if he was going to crack a smile but he didn’t. You scoffed, feverishly glancing from him to the wall, and chuckled, “What?! I’m not going to beg you.”

“Well, **I’m not going to touch you unless you beg,** so…your call,” he taunted, and without saying another word, he started unbuttoning his pants and pulled out his semi-erect cock.

Stroking it slowly, he bit his bottom lip hard, and then met your gaze again. Your mouth fell open in complete shock. He was serious and he was trying to lure you in with desire. It seemed ridiculous to beg and degrading, but as you watched him touch himself you could feel this overwhelming heat building in your chest. You wanted to finally feel him inside you, to not be this scared little virgin anymore.

Taking a deep breath, exhaling your pride, you strolled in front of him and got to your knees.

“Please Michael, please take my virginity,” your dry voice making him frown and shake his head disappointingly.

“That wasn’t very convincing (Y/N), try again,” his cocky grin shining across his lips. You sighed, still staring at his full erection.

“Michael p-please…please, I want to feel your cock. I want you to have my virginity,” you pleaded, water welling in your eyes, “I need you badly,”

His eyes widened as he growled in his throat, grabbing you by the shoulders and pulling the two of you up. Michael took off the pieces of your costumes, finally taking the hem of your dress and lifted it over your head.

Your hands shot up to cover your breasts which gained a disapproving look from Michael. He yanked your hands away, exposing your chest. His tongue glided along his lips as he bent down, putting one of your nipples in his mouth. Moaning at the sensation running through your core, you twisted your fingers in Michael’s silky golden locks.

He sucked and nibbled, sending tingles between your legs, before turning his attention to the other nipple. The spit rolled down your chest as you whimpered, feeling pressure in your gut. This was so new to you that it was making your head fuzzy, making you feel weak. In a swift motion, he tossed you on your back against the bed, leaning over you as he placed soft kisses down your stomach and got to his knees in between your legs.

His fingers laced themselves into the waistband of your panties and pulled them off roughly. His lips trailed across your hip as they reached your heat.

When you felt his tongue flick up your slit, you shuddered, sitting up from the strange feeling.

“Relax baby, lay back,” Michael gently pushed you back down and put his head back in between your legs, “I want to please you as you pleased me.”

He licked deep in your folds, the prickly sensations rushed over your body and you needed him to keep going. You grabbed his head, pushing his face deeper in your cunt, making him chuckle. His vibrations radiated through you as he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked gently.

_“Ahh! Oh my god, that feels good,”_ you cried out. Michael looked up, watching your chest rise and fall steadily as your hips squirmed underneath him. As the rough ridges of his tongue lapped up your juices, he grew tired of waiting, urging to be inside your tight walls. He was excited to be the first.

Michael stood up and stripped himself of his clothing, admiring your naked body as you gazed at his. With your heart racing in eagerness, Michael walked over to his desk and took a square packet. He ripped it open with his teeth, rolling the latex over his cock, before walking back over to you. He grabbed your thighs and pushed you further up the bed.

He crawled on the bed in between your legs, laying down against your chest. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist as he looked down, grabbing his cock and lining it up with your center. Sucking air into your teeth, you tensed up as he gradually pushed his length into you. There was a harsh, piercing pain that shot through you. You grabbed Michael’s arms tightly, digging your nails into his skin as he pushed more of his cock inside. He watched you groan as he stretched out your walls that were tightly bound. Peeking through your eyelids, you look into those icy blue eyes before he kissed you, pulling his cock out gently then roughly thrusting it back in.

_“Shit!”_ you screamed, looking down to see him picking up his pace. Little trickles of red liquid dripped from your core, slightly covering the latex. You threw your head back, not wanting to see anymore, but desperate for his thrusts to feel better.

Soon after, the pain subsided, and instant pleasure burrowed into your core. Your grunts turned to deep moans, fueling Michael to shove his length deeper into your cervix and accelerate his pumps. He buried his face in your neck as you draped your arms around his neck. Your juices covering his cock as your clit throbbed, shivering under this high you had never thought imaginable.

_“Oh yes baby, keep going…don’t stop,”_ you moaned, hearing his heavy panting in your ear.

Sweat was covering your naked bodies as they slipped against one another. Michael’s thrusts were coming so fast, slipping in and out dripping folds, your eyes were filling with little black dots, as you clung to him harshly. Crying out his name, he gently kissed you on your lips, pushing your damp hair from your forehead.

_“Fuck (Y/N), you are taking me so deeply. Such a good girl,”_ he grunted, his forehead pressed to yours. You clenched your gut, ready to come undone, _“cum for me baby.”_

Rolling your eyes back, your walls clenched around his cock as your orgasm splintered through you. Feeling your walls squeeze his shaft, Michael’s deep groans rumbled against you as he spilled his load into the condom. His head dropped to your chest as you both laid there panting. You giggled feeling his cock twitching in your core.

“How was that for your first time?” he panted as you played with his hair.

“Breathtaking,” you breathed, smiling with radiating pleasure, “can we go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this was a story I wrote on my last blog (theinevitableprophecy) and it was one of the first smut fics I ever wrote


End file.
